


Rhys

by Sunshine3star



Series: The fairytales and the truth. [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine3star/pseuds/Sunshine3star
Summary: Rhys grew up in a powerfull and welthy family.how did he end up as an mercenary?
Series: The fairytales and the truth. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907626
Kudos: 1





	Rhys

RHYS

Rhys grew up in a rich family, his father was the Major of Troy, one of the largest cities in Taram.  
The food was delicious and plenty, his teachers dedicated and wise, his room huge and fancy decorated.  
His sisters wore the newest fashion at all time, his mother had tea with the top elite in the country every week and called their King by his birth name.  
His father was always working, or traveling, or at the club mingling with his elite friends.

Rhys wasn’t much more than ten years, when he realized he and his sisters didn’t share fathers.  
And that the man he thought of as a father indeed was not.  
But he was his mothers first son, with four older sisters and three younger, so the Major didn’t dare call her out on it.  
Rhys wasn’t sure if any of his siblings shared a father either, his mothers husband clearly favoring his two oldest daughters.  
And Rhys, of course.  
He was the only son, and probably alpha, with the sensitive nose he already had was any indication.  
The elite that frequently visited their house certainly thought so.   
He didn’t know what he felt about the man after he realized this, if he felt sorry for him since his wife was sleeping around, or if he despised him for being so weak that he let her continue as she was.  
He knew he loved his mother, but he also hated her.  
What kind of omega would do anything like this? 

After that, he started to sneak out of their home, away from his fake happily married parents.  
But he was a small boy, not used to the real life out there, and soon found himself cornered in an alley by three adolescent boys.  
He could smell that they all were betas, but they were far older and bigger than him.  
One of his teachers had been teaching him to fight with a sable, but that would not do anything good here.  
Not that he had his sable with him either.  
Then, a boy, not much older than him, came barreling into the three looming over Rhys.  
The shouting from the fighting that then broke out, woke Rhys up from his shock, and he jumped in to help the boy.  
Without any prior experience in fighting, he thought he did quite good, but when the bullies ran away, both him and the other boy sported bruises and some blood her and there.  
Rhys tried to thank the other for his help, but the boy just looked at him for a minute before he disappeared again.

The next day, Rhys asked his teacher to teach him some real fighting, not just playing with a sable, and after a lot of cajoling and some begging at his father he finally got his way.  
Even with the evidence of his last trip outside, Rhys continued to sneak out.  
He remembered how skinny the boy had been, and how his clothes were both to small and more holes than fabric, so he always brought some food with him.  
But he didn’t see the boy again, in the three first months after that night.  
He still sneaked out almost every night, and he still brought food, and he still ended up in fights almost every week.   
Turning up to his lessons with new bruises and swollen eyes made his teacher raise his brow, but it also made the man push him harder to learn.

It was in the middle of the summer, the next time he met the boy again.  
And this time, it was Rhys that jumped in to help.  
He heard shouting from behind a closed butchers shop, and just had to investigate.  
Despite the beating he got that first night, he had come to love fighting.  
And he was getting surprisingly good at it too, with all the lessons and all the experience in real fights that he had got.  
So, of course he came running when he heard the familiar sound of flesh against flesh.  
Turning the corner, he found five adolescents surrounding someone laying on the ground.  
They where laughing and shouting, calling whoever laying on the ground for a freak and a bastard.  
Rhys felt anger fill him, not only was it five against one, but he himself was a bastard.  
Before he knew it, he barreled into the closest man, making him stumble and fall over the one next to him.  
A right hook under the chin of the man now closest to him, followed with a kick in the second man’s groin, and they rolled around kicking and hitting and biting each other for a while.

It was not before the five of them ran away, with one of their friends unconscious and another limping, that Rhys ones again saw the boy on the ground.  
Behind all the dirt and the blood, he saw that it was the boy that had helped him all those weeks ago, and that made him smile a little despite the situation.  
Dropping to hie knees in front of the boy, he carefully looked him over, trying to figure out where he was hurt.  
But he didn’t know a lot about that kind of thing, and the boy just lay there staring at him.  
He didn’t make a sound, not even when Rhys tried to wash away some of the blood on the huge cut on his cheek.  
Rhys tried to ask where it hurt, but the boy just blinked at him and tried to sit up.  
Lost for what to do, Rhys helped him carefully sit up and lean against the wall behind him.  
A small smile made Rhys smile back, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest.

Finding the food he had brought, and dropped before jumping into the fight, they sat there eating in silence.  
It was kind of nice, sitting there without talking.  
Calm, in a way it seldom was in a house like his home, with so many children.  
Even if the house was big, much bigger than any house he had seen during his nights wandering around, there where a lot of room where the children wasn’t allowed to stay in.  
So, silence was nice.  
For a while.  
But Rhys wanted answers, he wanted to know who this boy was, why he had help Rhys that first time, what his name was, where he lived, why dose guys was beating him and calling him those names.  
The boy just shakes his head, pointing at his neck and looking down at the ground.  
It took an embarrassing long time before Rhys understood what the boy meant.  
He couldn’t talk.  
Rhys then understood why the men had called him what they had, not that he agreed with them.  
He told the boy just that and wanted to ask if they could meet up again, but just then a voice boomed to their right.  
“Brin! Get over here, you freak.  
I told you to take out the garbage, not have a romantic dinner with some back-alley slut!”  
Jumping up, the boy limp towards the voice as fast as he can.  
“Oi! What have I said about fighting!  
Dirtying your clothes even more, did you have to fight to get that boy to stay with you?   
Are you that much of a freak that you can’t even get it for free??”  
A laughter was the last thing Rhys heard, before the door closed and his new friend was gone.

Yes, that boy was his friend, Rhys decided.  
And he would do anything he could to get him out of there, even if it took years.

It did, in fact, take almost two years before he got Brin away from that restaurant.  
They met up as often as they could, Rhys waiting for him in the alley behind the building until Brin could sneak out.  
If he could sneak out, but more often than not, Rhys spent all evening sitting there in the dark.  
But that didn’t matter.  
He would be there for his friend, whenever he could.  
And during the days, he studied hard, harder than ever before.  
Both fighting, and everything else the teacher wanted him to learn.  
He understood that to get Brin away from his family, he needed to use his brain and not his fists.

Then, when he felt he knew enough, he managed to corner his father one night and ask him for a meeting.  
He told his father about the benefits of him having a boy servant, a boy his own size to spar with, one that could help him with his small errand, making sure Rhys could spend even more time studying.  
Then, he told his father about the usefulness of having a servant that couldn’t talk, on that couldn’t tell their enemies anything about his life.   
In the beginning, his father had just humored his twelve-year-old son, but the more the boy talked about it, the more the Major saw the positive side of it all.  
And Rhys had been working hard the last couple of years, baffling his teachers with his knowledge.  
The Major understood that this was a way to get Rhys secret friend away from the hellhole the boy lived in, and he admired his son’s persistent.  
He had known all along that the boy was sneaking out in the evenings, of course, even with all his traveling he always knew what his family was up to.  
Even what his wife was up to.  
It was him that had told her to get what she needed elsewhere, when he failed to perform himself.  
He loved his wife, but he was not in love with her.  
Their marriage an arranged one, but they became the best of friends over the years.  
So, when he confessed that he was gay, she gave him her full support, and now they both got what they needed from others.  
The Major could not be seen with another alpha, so his wife made sure the gossips focused on her and her multiple lovers.  
Little did they know that she had loved the same man since she was fifteen.

So, back to his son.  
With a smile, he told him to bring two guards and get his friend…

And that’s how Brin came to live with Rhys, growing up side by side with him, learning side by side with him.  
When they turned eighteen, they where both skilled in fighting, calculating risks and making plans of attack, as if they where ready for war.  
Rhys was an expert in navigating the political and diplomatic landscape, he was fluent in four languages, and was seen as a strong and powerful alpha.  
Brin was having trouble with diplomacy and charming the right people, with being mute and all, but he was fluent in seven different languages.  
Including sign language.   
Writing, reading and understand, that is.

Since there was no war in sight, and Rhys hated everything with his father’s way of life, they felt a little lost.  
Then one night when they where at a small dirty bar in a back alley drinking cheap beer, they heard a group of men talking about their last mission.  
Words like how they attacked, retreat routs, incapacitate and hidden guns reached their ears.  
That’s the night they learned about mercenaries, and the next night they joined the group.  
Finally, Rhys felt he could do something meaningful.  
And that’s what they used their next few years doing, working for the highest bidder, using their skills in warfare to save or kill people.  
Sometimes both.  
Sometimes it was some of them that got killed, or hurt, or kidnapped, or put in jail.  
Despite the hard life they lived, they became close friends, which again made them even better in their job.  
After seven years, Rhys found himself as a leader for one of the most feared and renown group of mercenaries around, his best friend right beside him.  
That brought them to the king, which wanted them to save his cousin and destroy a quarry at the same time…

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a hard time writing more on this story lately, both the stress leading up to christmas, and because I suddenly wrote a christmas story too.
> 
> the lack of respons I have gotten on this story is not helping, making consentrating on this univers harder and harder.  
> I understand that reading these one shots without reading the first part first would be very confusing, some of them probably are even after reading them!  
> but, I havn't given up!  
> it may just take a little longer before the second multichapter part gets done.  
> and it may not be as long as the first main story.
> 
> just one one shot left, it will probably be posted before new year some time.


End file.
